


Victoria

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Birth, F/M, Kid Fic, King Beast's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Surprise Child, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: An unexpected pregnancy changes the Sea Three's life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                                                **Victoria**

 

Victoria had been a mistake. But she had also been the most beautiful mistake Uma (and Harry and Gil) had ever made.

 

When she had noticed the first clues that she was pregnant, Uma didn't even think about them actually pointing to her being pregnant. Her having irregular periods wasn't unusual due to all the stress she encountered on the Isle. And the morning sickness could have been caused by the bad pollution, bad food or just a random virus she caught on the Isle. But as her pregnancy continued, the signs had gotten harder and harder to misinterpret or ignore - the slow bulging of her stomach (despite her eating only irregularly) and the continued missed periods. Eventually (and surprisingly) Gil had figured it all out. He - as always had - forgotten all social norms and one day just barged into their shared cabin. "I think you're pregnant, Sh... Uma", he shouted excitedly. "Quiet, Gil", they both growled from their shared bed, before their minds screeched to a halt with the implication of what their third had just said. Uma propped herself up on her elbows and said softly: "Gil, treasure, I' m not pregnant. We always took all the necessary precautions and ...", her voice failed her for a moment: "having a baby wouldn't be good at the moment, actually it wouldn't ever be good while we're still stuck on this damn Isle!" She nearly slammed her fist into the bedcovers, but stopped the action when she saw Gils hurt look. "Gil, I'm not pregnant.", she repeated: "it's thankfully nearly impossible for me to be pregnant with my strange sea witch- human hybrid biology anyway." Gil slowly walked across the room and shed his clothing. He then crawled into bed with them and said stubbornly: "But you're really showing all the signs. The missed periods, your craving and this.." He gently stroked her slightly bulging stomach and Uma caught his hand firmly and tried to distract the blond boy by kissing him equally forcefully. Harry watched them smirking and said in a sultry voice: "How about we three just forget 'bout all of this and have some fun?" Gil and Uma grinned back and advanced towards Harry.

 

After two more months Uma and Harry had become more and more accepting towards the idea of Uma actually being pregnant, mostly due to the fact that the signs were much harder to ignore now. Because of that, they had decided to visit the only "doctor" available on the Isle- Yen Sid. The elderly man had greeted the trio with an almost knowing smile and led them into a room in Dragon's Hall. It had been decorated to somehow resemble an Auradons' doctor's office, but it was severely old- fashioned, equipped only with the medical stuff from the time the Isle was created. "Lie down on this bed, please", Yen Sid said and as Uma, under Harry and Gils watch, did so, he wheeled a large machine with a small screen and a thick pencil like structure connected to it with a thick cord over to the bed. He smiled down at Uma and asked her gently: "Could you please expose your stomach, then I will put this gel on it and use this machine here to check if you're pregnant and how far along you are." Uma nodded her consent and pulled up her shirt to let him do so. Yen Sid powered up the machine and quickly put the gel and then the pencil on Umas stomach. Then a fizzy, black and white picture appeared on the connected screen, causing Gil to gasp excitedly. Uma sent an exparated look to her third and then turned her attention back to Yen Sid. The man was muttering to himself and now started to move the "pencil" around while looking intently on the screen. Suddenly he ceased all movement and turned to the teenagers: "Could you please look at this with me now? After all, eight eyes are better than two." Harry, with eyes used to spotting things to steal, spotted it first. "There's a shape there", he muttered: "It looks like  a ... human." Yen Sid nodded seriously and then abruptly smiled: "Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

 

Uma had decided to assemble the crew. They gathered inside the lower deck of the ship and Uma, Harry and Gil stood in front of their crewmen (and women). Uma glared at them, hushing all quickly, and began to speak in a chillingly calm voice: "Crew, I have an announcement to make: I am pregnant. And I will keep it and raise it on this ship. Anyone who has a problem with that should say so and you can get out, never talk about it and never come back. Or you get fed to the sharks. Understood?" Her razor sharp eyes scanned the people before her and everyone nodded in silent agreement to the statement. Silently a boy, dressed in one of the Tremaine step-sisters orange, turned around and walked away, but everyone else stayed with absolute certainty and support for their captain. Finally, Desiree broke the increasingly awkward silence: "Well, let's prepare a room for a newest crew member."

 

The birth itself had been an incredibly long and painful process (Ursula always called it a reminder that, like the birth, kids were a pain in the ass), but when Gil and Harry tiptoed into the medical room at Dragon's Hall with Umas little baby girl in Gil's arms, Uma knew the birth, painful as it might have been, had been worth it. She took her girl from the blonde and rested her against her upper body. "What's her name?", Harry asked quietly as to not disturb the baby. Uma gently kissed the child's soft hair: "Her name is ... Victoria" "From victorious", Harry concluded  and Gil grinned: "A good name for OUR child." Yen Sid looked into the hospital room and smiled softly as he saw how Gil and Harry stood next to the bed and stroked Uma's shoulders and the baby's head. He softly closed the door and decided to let the little family have their peaceful moment, escaping from the brutal life on the Isle.


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma goes into last minute negotiations with King Ben over her crew and decides to bring them to Auradon. When they arrive at the school, the Auradons are in for a big surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was again beta'd by Sasha2702. THANK YOU!!!!

** Negotiations **

 

 

"Uma, I promise if you stop this now, you and your crew will still get your chance here at Auradon" Uma, towering over the yacht, suddenly ceased all movement. A thoughtful expression entered her face. "All my crew?!", her voice boomed and Ben, almost vibrating with tension, answered: "Yes,  all you crew." Uma looked down at the whirling sea for a moment, her tentacles swishing gently among the waves. Then, she looked up again, a steel cold expression in her eyes: "I want  all of my crew to come to Auradon. I want the best possible education for them, they will be allowed to arrive with the ship and live on it if they wish to. Still want to give me a chance, baby king?" "Yes, Uma, I will give you that chance. I will personally see that your conditions are fulfilled within the week and I will personally supervise your crew’s passing through the magical barrier tomorrow." Uma nodded slowly and said with a satisfied grin: "I'll leave you good doers to party then- see you tomorrow, King Ben." She promptly turned around and disappeared into the deep blue sea, leaving behind a shocked party.

The next day, King Ben and the Fairy Godmother drove onto the Isle.The limousine (as planned) came back without them but with Dizzy and Anthony Tremaine. A tense atmosphere had settled on Auradon Prep after the King had left to face uncertain dangers.The midday sun found The VKs, their respective partners and the former King and Queen pacing on the school wharf. Around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Jay suddenly shouted: "I see a ship!" On the horizon appeared a large vessel with blowing sails and it quickly advanced towards the land. As it came nearer, the people on land could see Uma's crew running around busily on the deck. The Fairy Godmother sitting on a barrel and Ben and Uma standing at the steering wheel side by side. The ship swiftly entered the harbour and docked on the wharf. The Fairy Godmother walked from the ship directly after it stopped. Ben followed her and hugged both Mal and his parents, reassuring the three of them that he was safe and unharmed. The welcome party turned around.They watched how the pirates clamoured from the ship and formed a half circle around the planks that connected land and ship. After the crew had finally settled down Uma descended with Harry and Gil flanking her. The sea witch stood in front of Ben.Suddenly, she looked down and then up again quickly, as if nervous and now trying to steel herself for something: "I guess I should tell you now why you needed to promise to take  all of my crew members to Auradon.And why you weren't allowed to look around the inside of the ship." She nodded at Gil firmly and he gave her the bundle of clothes he had held carefully pressed against his chest. She took it and calmly unfolded the blankets to reveal - a baby. It had mocha skin and was smaller than Uma’s forearm. A tuft of dark blonde hair surrounded its face and dark brown eyes looked intelligently at the world around her. "A baby", Belle whispered  and Uma answered at the same volume: "Our baby: Victoria." The Auradons all looked severely shocked and Lonnie stuttered: "Your baby as in... you are her mother?" 

"I am"

"Then who is the father?", Ben asked. Gonzo laughed: "I like you, King Beasty. You know exactly which questions to ask." Still laughing, he elegantly evaded Harry's hook when the pirate took a swing at him. Uma rolled her eyes at their antics and calmly answered Ben: " Since I have sex with both Harry and Gil, and most of the time actually at the same time too, we don't actually know who the father is." The three adults blanched at the direct terms Uma used and Ben rapidly blinked a few times, visibly irritated. Finally he caught himself under the amused glances of the VKs and smiled warmly at Victoria. "Well, I guess this explains your demands then. Now, how about Mal and I show you and Victoria your room..." "And Gil and Harry, I hope.", Uma said, glaring Ben into submission: "otherwise my little", her lips curled in something almost like displeasure:"family has to sleep on our ship." Visibly shaken and angry, former KIng Adam finally exploded: "You CAN NOT take a child back on that little boat again. It's not safe! And that same child should not be raised by teenagers! Especially not by teenagers from the Isle! It should be raised in a normal and loving family." He panted heavily and only now noticed that during his rant everybody had gone dead silent and was now staring at him - shocked and angry. Suddenly, he felt a stinging sensation in his arm and he noticed that his wife had apparently punched him. She now forcibly turned him around and briskly began walking towards the sprawling grounds, dragging him behind. As they were walking away from the group of youths, she began scolding him, loudly enough for everyone to hear: "You can't just say something like that, you idiot. It was highly unfair to you to just accuse them of not caring for their child, their little girl. You truly behaved like the beast you were, not like the man you became. Idiot..." Her voice trailed off as they distanced themselves more and more from the group and as no one could hear them anymore, Ben turned around: "My mother is right, you know. My dad was wrong to say that you are not good for Victoria. Now, I'll just lead you to your room, all four of you, of course." He smiled, once again with a full sunny smile, and said: "Welcome to Auradon!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and please review. I actually have a second chapter already planned out and written down on my laptop, but I do not have a beta reader at the moment. So if anyone really loved this and feels up to the challenge of beta - reading the next chapter, please tell me so in the reviews! Thank you!


End file.
